Dappled's book of one-shots
by DappledleafTheBootiful
Summary: The latest is called Storm's Escape and it is in two parts. Storm, from the DOTC books, managed to survive and give birth to four healthy kits. The woodland she chose was far away from Clear Sky's reign and Storm nearly let herself believe that it was safe. Though scents of a familiar tom proved otherwise.
1. Erased

**Welcome to the first of, hopefully, many Warriors one-shots.**

**This one-shot is called Erased and I hope you enjoy it!**

**Erased**

_Yellowpaw had survived the greencough that had killed many, only to die anyway. Clifffall complained that it was a waste of precious catmint but deep down, he grieved for the loss of an apprentice. _

_They held a silent vigil until the dawn. The day when he would've been a warrior..._

* * *

Amberfoot yawned, blinking in the harsh sunlight. _What time is it? _Getting to her paws, she headed out of the den to have a look. Hopefully she didn't sleep in too late.

It was sun-high, PeakClan at its most beautiful. Many preferred sun-rise or sun-set, but with the sun shining from above, the mountains looked stunning. Large, greyish peaks rose into the thin clouds above. The rest was an almost solid mass of rock with some valleys and paths cutting along the mountain range that were used for ascending up, relatively, safely. The tips of some peaks were lightly dusted with snow, though there wasn't much as it was early green-leaf. Most of the snow came in either leaf-fall or leaf-bare. That was a time that no cat looked forward to.

She could gaze at the sheer beauty of the mountain range forever but she couldn't. There were more important tasks to think of. Like going to check on her apprentice. Just recently, her apprentice, Rosepaw, had gone to try climb the mountains. Irritatingly, it was the day before her final assessment. The 'good' news was that she'd 'only' broken her leg in an accident that could've easily gotten her killed. From what the medicine cat told her, Patchpaw, the troublemaker of the clan, had told her to climb it and being mouse-brained enough, she climbed it. It was just unlucky when a rockslide happened at that exact moment.

Her sister, Minnowpaw, was devastated but not sad enough to put her own assessment on hold. Today was the day of her assessment and she wanted to check that Rosepaw was alright.

The medicine cat, Clifffall, was currently organising herbs when Amberfoot came in.

"Here to check on Rosepaw?" Clifffall asked absentmindedly as he sorted out what looked like poppy seeds. Amberfoot didn't really know her herbs so it was just a guess.

"Yes. How is she?"

"Disappointed but she'll live."

Rosepaw glared at Clifffall, "So I can't be disappointed then?" She asked sarcastically.

"I didn't say that." Replied the grey tom. "Anyway, it's your fault. You went up the mountains when not even warriors are allowed to climb it without permission. Remember Yellowpaw?"

"The cat told me that if I did it, everyone would survive!" Rosepaw tried to defend herself but it didn't seem to work. A faint spark of worry ignited inside of Amberfoot. That didn't sound like Patchpaw. She asked Rosepaw, seeing if she knew who it was.

"Who told you that?"

Rosepaw shook her head, "I don't know their name."

"She seems to have a mild concussion." Clifffall added. "It was probably Patchpaw telling her that. Little pest."

"It wasn't Patchpaw." Rosepaw protested. She sounded so certain that Amberfoot almost believed her. Though the medicine-cat probably was right about concussion. Clifffall knew what he was doing; he had been a medicine cat for countless moons. She hoped that the memory loss was only temporary. Though what if it wasn't Patchpaw? She attempted to shrug it off. Rosepaw was alive and that was the main thing. Anyway, Rosepaw probably just exaggerated on what she got told. The worry still clung to her but she shook it off, deciding to head off and hunt.

* * *

"Minnowpelt, Minnowpelt!" The clan yowled to the dark blue sky.

She had returned, successful, by the time the sun had vanished below the mountains surrounding the camp. The first stars had made their way, twinkling and shimmering in the late dusk. Silverpelt seemed to be congratulating the new warrior already.

Amberfoot noticed that Rosepaw hadn't come out and she left the meeting to make sure that she wasn't upset. She knew that Clifffall was there but he wouldn't be much use when it came to comforting his patients. He just did his job, becoming one of their best medicine cats ever, and that was all. He didn't do it to be sympathetic. It was more of a chore that he enjoyed doing. No cat minded though and they agreed that his skill made up for his empathy or feelings in general.

"Soon you'll be able to leave and get a warrior name." Amberfoot attempted to cheer Rosepaw up.

"But what if I have to become a medicine cat!" She spat out the words as if they were poison.

"Have a problem with saving lives? Or would you rather there be no medicine cats and everyone dies?" Snapped Clifffall.

"That's not what I meant." Rosepaw scowled.

"When do you think that she can leave?" Amberfoot tried to prevent the upcoming argument. A harsh medicine cat and a grumpy apprentice worked together like flint and steel.

"Not sure. Could be a few moons, could be a quarter-moon, could be never."

"What do you mean never!?" Rosepaw cried out. "I'd have to work with you?"

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Clifffall responded.

"Because it is." Rosepaw muttered.

Clifffall decided not to reply to that. Wisely, in Amberfoot's opinion.

* * *

A few moons later, Patchpaw went missing. The day before his assessment like Rosepaw, who was now Rosestream. At first it seemed coincidental but it couldn't happen twice?! Could it?

"Where is he?" Bushtail, Patchpaw's mentor, asked Pinestar, fearfully. "It's already sun-down!"

"I'm aware of that, Bushtail. I do know time, despite how young I am." Pinestar responded coolly. He was only sixteen moons, a young age for a leader, and so cats often treated him patronisingly and occasionally ignored his orders.

"I'm sorry." Bushtail snapped sarcastically. "Didn't know that you took things to heart so much. Seems like you don't care that my apprentice is still missing!"

"I do care, I'm just waiting him out. Chances are, knowing Patchpaw, he's just brushing up on his skills or just wanting to worry us."

"Thank you." Brushtail, still with a hint of disbelief, replied. "You're probably right."

* * *

The next day, Patchpaw still hadn't returned.

Alderspot, the deputy, Amberfoot, Bushtail and another cat called Jaggedriver went on a search patrol, directed to search for Patchpaw.

"You can go a little ways up the mountain, just be careful." Pinestar told them as they left.

A search around the grassland proved fruitless and they gazed at the mountain, searching for a route. Alderspot, being the eldest and higher ranked, lead the way, taking the easiest paths. His inexperience of mountains was evident as he struggled to navigate. Amberfoot had never really spoken to Jaggedriver so she felt surprised when he was the best at going up the mountainous terrain.

They were still wary since it could be dangerous. Rockslides and leaf-bare avalanches had proved fatal to a number of cats and none of them fancied losing their lives due to carelessness.

It was just getting to leaf-fall so avalanches were non-existent. For now. Though they still had to watch the wind and check that there were no loose stones that could come crashing down on them. It wasn't the rockslide that could kill; the majority of it being mere stones and pebbles. The cats would loose their footing or be outright pushed off by the stones as they pelted down. Then they fell down the mountain, often dying instantly. It was a horrible way to lose your life and it accounted for a third of all deaths. Killed by not being wary or careful enough.

The deputy paused suddenly. "I think that I've found him." He spoke in a quiet, sombre tone and immediately, worry reflected off of all their gazes.

"Is he alright?" Bushtail asked, hesitantly as if he already knew the answer.

"No."

* * *

His body had been barely visible beneath many pebbles and stones. There was an area higher up where stones still occasionally fell. He had been killed by a rockslide, fallen to his death.

Though it wasn't a very high fall, Patchpaw had probably landed on sharp stones or knocked his head on a rock. Or maybe snapped his neck by an awkward landing. There was blood on his black and white fur and his body was twisted in unnatural positions. It looked like it had been a slow and painful death. Bile rose up in Amberfoot's throat and she couldn't bring herself to look back at the body. _That could've been Rosepaw._

The thing that worried them the most was that it was recent. He was still slightly warm, the blood still dripping onto the rock. He must've died during dawn and he had escaped during the late afternoon. Nobody had worried until the sun had almost set and even then, no patrol had been sent to find him.

* * *

Pinestar blamed himself as the body was carefully brought back. He bowed his head, murmering a prayer to StarClan.

"I'm sorry everyone." He said louder, sitting upon the large meeting-rock. "Bushtail wanted to search but I declined. My foolishness has cost an apprentice. He would've been a valuable asset to the clan and now because of me.." His voice trailed away.

"It's not your fault." Some cats protested kindly.

Whilst others muttered about how it was his fault.

"It was Coldstar's fault for taking in such a young warrior." Amberfoot overheard a cat mutter to his mate who nodded in agreement.

"And now we've payed the price."

Amberfoot had respected Pinestar and she detested hearing some cats talk about him like that. They didn't even do it behind his back. Often, he was within earshot.

Rosestream and Minnowpelt gazed sympathetically at Pinestar and Amberfoot could easily notice the shred of hurt, glinting in his eyes.

"Meeting dismissed." He called out before retreating to the confinements of his den.

Alderspot met the hostile and almost mocking gazes with undisguised disgust, not impressed with the way cats treated their leader, before following to talk to his leader.

* * *

It was a moon later when another apprentice went missing. A day before their assessment. This time, it was Fawnpaw. A sweet young cat that had come in from being a rogue. After her parents died from an avalanche, she got taken in. She was about eight moons and could hunt pretty well when she appeared. Now she had also gone.

Her mentor, Snowypath, was extremely worried. The only cat who could offer sympathy was Bushtail.

Clifffall had to give her some kind of herb that made her relax as a search party was immediately sent consisting of Alderspot, Bushtail and another warrior called Duskshadow. They didn't want to risk the same thing happening.

It did.

They returned with the carcass of Fawnpaw in Alderspot's jaws. Dead like Patchpaw.

Now the clan became extremely worried. Three apprentices, the day before their assessments, had been in a rockslide. Two of them dead. First it seemed like a coincidence. Second, it was worrying but it seemed like Patchpaw to go and put himself in danger. Third, Fawnpaw had always been terrified of the mountains and had never gone up. It wasn't like her and that made everyone extremely protective of the apprentices.

Yellowpaw had also died from a rockslide, the day before his assessment. Could he have been part of the murder? It had been a while since his death so Amberfoot doubted that he was one of them. After all, he had spent most of his apprenticeship in the mountains even though he knew that he wasn't allowed. Though Amberfoot couldn't help but wonder.

Fawnpaw's best friend, Shrubpaw, was due for an assessment in a few days. Now he would tremble at the thought whereas others in different clans would wait impatient and exited.

* * *

Pinestar called a meeting that was joined by cats that shot him glares and obvious hostility.

"I know you hate me-" He started.

"Hate's a harsh word." A cat called out.

"But it suits how we think about you." Another hissed. Some of the cats smirked and cruel amusement glimmered in their eyes.

Most cats respected Pinestar before, but now only a handful still trusted him. Amberfoot was still a loyal follower, but it was tough, hearing of all of the rumours and comments about him.

"But we must sort out a plan to stop the murderer. Or murderers. They weren't coincidences. Cats are out there, taking pleasure in killing valuable members."

He paused, obviously waiting for a sarcastic comment. But there was none. They were all listening, though some still glared at him, not trusting his words.

"Shrubpaw is the only apprentice now. And possibly the main target. Ashkit and Coalkit will be becoming apprentices in less than a moon and do you really want them to die as well?"

Cats murmured in reluctant agreement. None of them wanted to see Shrubpaw and the kits die or get injured.

"We must sort out a plan. Does anyone have any ideas?"

Immediately, cats yowled out their plans. Some alright and others outright stupid.

"Stay awake and guard Shrubpaw!" Duskshadow yowled.

"Not ever have kits again!" Minnowpelt got glares from others.

"Mousebrain. Then our clan will die out!" Snowypath hissed.

"We'll die out anyway with all of them being killed." Rosestream defended her sister.

"Maybe we should assess him early?" A cat called Mintbush suggested.

"They killers are probably in this clan so he'll just get killed earlier." Bushtail shot down his idea. "I think that we should get guards around the entrances."

"That's what I said." Duskshadow growled.

"Well, you said that we just guard Shrubpaw. I think that we should guard the entire camp." Argued Bushtail.

Duskshadow growled but didn't pursue it; it was a losing battle.

"I agree with Duskshadow and Bushtail." Pinestar yowled, silencing the clan's flow of ideas. "I want Mintbush, Amberfoot, Alderspot, Jaggedriver and Duskshadow on guard. I will joining their guard and if you wish, you can join in by staying with or near Shrubpaw since he has no protection."

Some cats nodded, others a little grumpy as they wanted to be on guard. Though there was no time for rudeness and hostility.

"But what if a cat guarding the camp or Shrubpaw end up being the killer?" Amberfoot asked before the meeting ended.

"There's not much I can do if there's a traitor here." Pinestar admitted.

Some cats muttered about uselessness but not as much as they normally would. Though some deep down, most of them thought that this was a great idea. A few still disliked him but that couldn't be helped. At least he had gotten almost all of them back on his side.

* * *

The days came and went until it was the day before Shrubpaw's assessment. The poor apprentice was terrified since three others before him had ended up dead or injured.

Night fell, swiftly, and the group stood in various entrances. There were three, Pinestar and Alderspot on the main entrance, Amberfoot and Jaggedriver on a more secluded area and Duskshadow and Mintbush on the third that was rather open but not used much. Jaggedriver had requ

The moon appeared, almost non-existent, just a curved strip of silver.

"See anything?" Amberfoot asked for the fifth time.

"Amberfoot, if you ask me once more, there will be another murder." Jaggedriver threatened. Amberfoot wasn't surprised that he was more hostile that normal. The tension was high; this wasn't your classic vigil. It meant the difference between Shrubpaw's life and death.

"Sorry."

They fell silent, noticing the moon get covered by thick clouds. The first stars vanished and everywhere was cloaked in darkness.

They could see a little but there was a slight fog that hindered everything.

"Just our luck." Jaggedriver grumbled.

"Maybe it's a warning from StarClan."

"Do you still believe in that rubbish. StarClan, if it were real, wouldn't allow Patchpaw, Yellowpaw and Fawnpaw to die."

Amberfoot was taken aback, "Y..You don't believe in StarClan!?"

"Not since I became a warrior. It's just this fantasy that kits get told to be tricked into being good."

"But what about the stars of our ancestors? Or what happens when you die?"

"Stars are just like the grass and the mountains. They're just..there. And when you die, how do I know? I'm not dead just yet."

"Why did you stop believing?" Jaggedriver flinched and Amberfoot wondered if she'd gone too far. "You don't have to tell me." She said hurriedly.

"No, you asked so I'd better tell you." He seemed reluctant but if he wanted to do it, Amberfoot wasn't about to stop him. "Remember that extremely severe green-cough bout back in leaf-bare?" Amberfoot nodded, "Well, my sister, Bluerose, caught it. Our parents had long ago died and she was the only family that I had left. I prayed so much to StarClan every night, asking them to spare her. I went into the medicine cat den to check on her one day and..she was dead. They had only one more bit of catmint and they gave it to Yellowpaw."

"I'm sorry for your loss." Amberfoot said tentatively.

"They had one more and instead of using it on an important warrior, they healed an apprentice. An _apprentice_!" He hissed the word, "It soon forgot about how another was sacrificed to save it, talking only about it's assessment that came the next day. StarClan betrayed me and I promised to never believe in them anymore. They took my only friend and family away from me. Bluerose had more of a life than that apprentice. She had a crush and they were planning on having kits. All of that gone for an apprentice. Yellowpaw only wanted to become the leader. He had no plans yet he still got saved."

Amberfoot looked at him sympathetically, "My father died from greencough so I kind of understand." Though she didn't. And she was slightly afraid, wondering where this tale was going.

"This is different. You-You'll never understand." He paused before resuming his story, "I had to avenge Bluerose. That apprentice had stolen a life and for what? All it cared about was an assessment."

"Why do you hate assessments so much?" Amberfoot struggled to understand.

"I bet that he was only saved because of his assessment. Because he was really looking forward to it. I wanted to make sure that apprentice never got it's assessment. I needed to get revenge for what happened to Bluerose."

"You..Did you kill him?" Amberfoot trembled. Was she talking to a murderer? _The _murderer.

"I wanted him gone. Forgotten. _Erased_. So I gave him half of a poppy seed for the unlikely event that he survived. I didn't want him remembering. Then I lead him to the mountains, knocking him off of a ledge, making sure that it would kill him. Then I scattered loose stones below and made it look like a rockslide. But that wasn't enough. I wanted more."

_So that's why he was such a good climber in the mountains._ Amberfoot realised. _And that's why Yellowpaw died. _Her fear increased. Jaggedriver seemed unstable and crazy. He had murdered an innocent apprentice because Yellowpaw got saved instead of his sister. It didn't make sense. Nothing made sense.

Jaggedriver resumed talking after a brief pause. "I wanted apprentices to suffer. So after that, I tried to kill Rosestream the day before her assessment. I would've also taken Minnowpelt but I wanted her to suffer the loss. Then there was-"

"Patchpaw and Fawnpaw." Amberfoot concluded for him. "You're insane." Amberfoot had to leave, tell Pinestar this, but something kept her glued to the spot. Maybe a sickening curiosity or maybe just sheer fear. If she ran, Jaggedriver would catch her. And he wouldn't take tattling kindly. It would be safer to stay.

"Maybe I am but that doesn't change Bluerose's death. StarClan seemed to favour the younger. If there was an elder instead then they'd go for the warrior. If there was a kit and an apprentice, they'd go for the kit. That's why your father died. Nobody cares about the elders or warriors when there are kits and apprentices."

"It doesn't make sense why you'd have to kill Fawnpaw and Patchpaw. And injure Rosestream."

"Rosestream and Minnowpelt were his half siblings, Patchpaw was his best friend, Fawnpaw his crush. They needed to pay."

"So Shrubpaw's not your target?"

"He was Fawnpaw's best friend. If Pinestar hadn't gone all security-mad then Shrubpaw would've croaked it like Fawnpaw and Patchpaw. Instead, I think that I'll go for the mentor of the apprentice that was meant to die. Shrubpaw can die later."

It took a second for it to sink in. "I mentored Rosepaw!" She swallowed. Jaggedriver wouldn't kill her, would he?

"I wish I didn't have to kill you. I like you Amberfoot. You had great potential. But you mentored one of the traitors."

"I couldn't choose if I wanted to mentor her or not!" Amberfoot sounded hysterical. Panic took over her, clouding her mind from anything else.

"And Yellowpaw couldn't help being half siblings with Rosepaw. Or crushing on Fawnpaw. Or being besties with Patchpaw. They still died."

Amberfoot felt as if she was in a bad dream. But this was reality. She wasn't going to wake up. Jaggedriver, crazy and unstable Jaggedriver, was about to murder her. "Please, don't!" She pleaded.

"The murderer came near and tried to get past. We all got in a fight but he had a rogue group. He killed you and nearly me." He came towards her, claws unsheathed. "Perfect little story, don't you think?"

Amberfoot tried to yowl for help but no sound came out. Unsheathing her claws, she was doing to go down fighting.

"Attack me if you wish. That makes the tale more believable."

Amberfoot lunged at him, catching him in the face. Jaggedriver barely flinched, blood running down from his forehead. He retaliated with a painful slash on her belly. Amberfoot staggered but recovered quickly, tackling him to the ground. Jaggedriver hissed and kicked at her, knocking her away before scrambling to his paws. They battled for a while, blood soaking the ground. Both panting, both heavily injured.

The last thing Amberfoot remembered was Jaggedriver. His jaws closing around her neck.

Now she was like the others. Gone. Forgotten.

Erased.

**This took forever. It's by far the longest one-shot that I've ever written. **

**Still not such a big fan of this. I've proof-read many times but it's not my favourite thing that I've written. **


	2. Storm's Escape (Part one)

**I don't know if you know this about me but I LOVE Clear Sky. So I wanted to do some sort of AU about him. The only problem? I haven't read the DOTC books in over a year and I didn't know what to do. So I went for another character, Storm. I feel that she's so underrated so I'll do a Storm AU. **

**This is if Storm had survived alone with, I think there were three others, her other kits. Since she was unhappy with living in Clear Sky, she took her four kits (Thunder has a different name since Gray Wing originally named him, I think anyway.) It's been some time and I ought to reread DOTC. So here is Storm's Escape.**

**Warning: This may turn into a two-shot or a three-shot! Though I doubt it.**

**Storm's Escape**

_Storm left the forest as fast as she could in her current state. Her kits were coming, she could tell. The pain in her belly increased with every step and she hurried on. She didn't want her kits raised under Clear Sky's reign so she had to find somewhere else. Somewhere where Clear Sky couldn't always protect her. Storm needed her space and she needed to find it soon. _

_There was an abandoned twoleg den that seemed like a suitable place but something pushed her on. She didn't want them raised in a twoleg-place with the stinking fumes of monsters, spoiled kittpets and of course, twolegs themselves._

_ There were the moors nearby but she didn't want them either. It wasn't that Grey Wing lived there; she hadn't much fear of an awkward encounter if the very slim chance that they met actually happened. It was mainly that she disliked the open space. _

_She needed a forest or something with cover from the harsh winds that blew the fur off of the moorland cats. Though she didn't know any nearby woodlands that that weren't actually 'owned' by Clear Sky.__ He had dominated most of the area around here, claiming it all as his. It was his traits that sometimes made her think of Grey Wing. Though she didn't love him, it was clear that he loved her and it was hard, rejecting him for the obnoxious, greedy tom that she had actually fell for._

_The sun was on it's way down by she found the perfect place. A large woodland that seemed to be owned by no cat. There was just the odd scent here and there. No overly placed markers, just a faint scent of cat._

_She looked around, searching for the perfect place. The pain was so intense that she struggled to keep moving. She staggered onnwards, gasping as the pain increased still. She had to hurry. They were coming at any moment._

_Just in time, she found an abandoned den under a tree, amongst its many roots. _

_There, she had four kits. Two were silver tabbies like herself, one was almost pure white with spots of black and ginger and one was a dark ginger, with a white underside from his throat to his rump and his comically large paws and tail tip were also white. All but the dark ginger were she-cats. _

_She named the slightly larger silver tabby Cloud._

_The smaller silver tabby was Marble._

_The spotted one was Fern._

_The ginger one was Ember. _

_Four prefect kits with perfect names. Purring softly, Storm watched them all as they mewled as loud as they could. Though she felt a little prick of worry when Marble made no sound, though she was perfectly healthy. Maybe she was just quiet. The four blindly stumbled towards her belly and as they had their first taste of milk, Storm began to fall asleep. She was warm and safe in this small den. It was impossible to keep her eyes open for long and eventually, she was forced to give in to the exhaustion._

* * *

Rain beat down, awakening Storm and her kits. Two moons had passed and she had long ago suspected that Marble was mute. She made no sounds, not even a quiet purr. The other three, especially Ember, were curious and playful. Always talking and getting up to trouble.

Though she didn't want to have a favourite, she did have a soft spot for the tom. He was larger and stronger, always wrestling with Fern, sometimes Cloud and, occasionally, Marble. He won every time, boasting to Storm about his strength.

"Look, Mother! I won again!" Ember cried, gleefully.

Fern huffed. "You only won because I let you."

"Sure, and you let me the past two times, did you?" Ember got off, Fern glaring at him. Cloud had been watching, waiting for the perfect time to ask the question that had been getting on Storm's nerves over the past half-moon.

"Can we go out?" She begged for the hundredth time. For the two moons, they had been confined to the den underneath the tree and though it was large and spacious, the kits all clamoured to explore. There was a small waterfall nearby and they all listened to it, desperately wanting to see it instead of fantasizing about its vastness. Though Marble didn't say anything, she often gazed out of the entrance, looking at the few things that were visible from the opening in their den.

"We're two moons old now!" Ember added.

"We can take care of ourselves!" Fern piped up.

Storm laughed, "I doubt that."

Marble came over from her place where she looked outside, looking up at Storm, her two large blue eyes staring at her pleadingly.

"Pleeaasssee!" Cloud, Ember and Fern cried simultaneously.

Storm sighed. The time had come for her fledglings to fly out of the nest. "Very well, but I'm coming with you."

They looked disappointed but none of them complained. At least they were going out.

* * *

**Cloud's POV**

Cloud trotted next to her mother, gazing at everything. From the tiny beetle on a leaf to the huge trees shooting up into the sky, everything looked far better than she'd imagined.

"Wooow!" Ember voiced her thoughts, "Look, a winged bug!"

"Butterfly." Mother corrected him.

Cloud only just heard Ember mutter, "Winged bug." Mother glanced at Ember but didn't tell him off.

"Can I catch it?" He asked in a pleading tone.

"I bet that I'll catch it first!" Fern meowed confidently. "Can we, Mother?"

Mother sighed, "Don't leave my sight." She seemed reluctant to let them stray for any more than a heartbeat. Maybe she didn't want them getting lost. Cloud could see why. The woods was _huge_!

Cloud half wanted to join but she didn't want her sister to be lonely. She dropped behind, walking beside Marble.

"It's so cool, isn't it!" She cried. "I can't believe that we will live here forever and ever!"

Marble nodded, excitement glittering in her eyes. That was how Marble seemed to speak. Her eyes portrayed everything, Cloud had realised some time ago, words being something that wasn't needed.

After a few minutes, it got tiring being next to Marble. She couldn't talk to her and outside was beginning to get boring. She wanted to explore, not walk with Mother like a silly little kit. She was two moons and she was already a big kit! Just not as big as Mother yet. But she would be.

* * *

**Ember's POV**

"Fern cheated!" Ember whined as his sister launched herself off of a fallen tree and caught the winged bug.

"Did not!" Fern protested, her voice muffled by the winged bug.

"I was watching and Fern caught it fair and square." Mother told him. Ember pouted.

"Can we stop and play for a bit?" Cloud asked from behind. Ember turned his head, noticing her padding alongside Marble.

"You can, but stay in this glade and be careful." They had come to an opening in the woodlands, the grass there taller than the kits themselves! It would be great fun, Ember just knew it!

"Let's go!" Ember told his sisters. "Marble and Cloud can be the hunters and they have to catch Fern and me."

"Why do you make up all of the rules?" Cloud complained.

"I'm first born _and _I'm bigger and stronger." Ember said confidently as if it made all of the sense in the world.

Cloud flattened her ears but didn't complain further.

Fern and Ember crouched, their pelts hardly visible amongst the long and dense grass. The duo slowly stalked towards their own 'bird'. Ember was going for Marble and Fern was going for Cloud.

Marble was pretending to be distracted with a berry on the ground. Or maybe she really was distracted with it. Ember couldn't tell.

He came closer, his paws almost soundless on the ground as he prepared to pounce. Then he leapt.

To his annoyance, he sailed right over Marble, landing in a clumsy heap in front of her.

Marble raised her head from the berry, looking at Ember with amusement in her blue eyes.

Ember huffed. "That was your fault. I would've had you but you moved."

Marble shook her head. She had stayed still but Ember didn't want to blame himself. It had to be some other cats' fault. He was normally really good at hunting! Mother had said so.

* * *

**Storm's POV**

Storm's heart seemed to skip a beat every time they vanished from her sight in the tall grass. They weren't very camouflaged, dark ginger, spotted white and silver tabby fur not being the most discreet pelt colouring ever, so she rarely lost them. Every time they vanished, she had to prevent herself from calling for them to return.

Though this place was safer than back where she had grown up, she didn't want them getting lost or injured.

Having the classic instincts of a mother, she was instantly aware that something was near. Storm whipped her head round, aware now of a foul scent creeping up her nostrils. She recognised it instantly. Fox.

"Kits, time to go back home." Storm managed to keep the fear from her voice. She wasn't scared about herself; she could handle a fox easily any day. But her kits couldn't.

"Aww." Ember complained, coming out. Storm had moved to a different area of the glade, away from the fox so that it wouldn't see her kits come out. Even so, she ushered them back to the den, glancing around every few moments.

"Why did we hurry back?" Cloud asked.

Storm didn't want to have to lie to them. Her kits needed to know what was happening outside of their safe little den. "There were foxes."

"What's a fox?" The silver tabby asked, inquisitively.

"It's this large, skinny russet thing with a bushy tail. It's dangerous so if you se one, you mustn't investigate it." Storm tried to tell it to them to keep them away but not scar them for life.

"I'll scare the fox away!" Fern boasted.

"You're just a she-kit. I'll scare it!" Ember told her. Fern glared at him.

"You squeal like a she-kit." She retorted.

"Do not!"

"Do!"

"Do n-"  
"Kits! Please stop arguing!" Storm raised her voice over the loud bickering.

"Sorry." Both muttered.

"None of you would be able to kill a fox. The fox would kill you." Storm didn't want to be so brutally honest but she couldn't keep them from knowing the threats.

The kits stared at her, eyes wide. Even Marble got up from her position at the entrance, her gaze full of fearful curiosity.

"K..Kill us?" Cloud stuttered after a while. "But why?"

"Foxes have kits of their own. They need food to raise those pups or else they will die." Storm told them. "Like when I kill a bird to feed you."

"I don't understand." Fern tilted her head.

"That's because you're a squirrel-brain!" Ember remarked.

"Do you understand, Ember?" Cloud asked, sweetly. "Can you tell us because I don't either."

Ember glared at Cloud before wrinkling his nose, deep in thought for a moment. "I don't know how to explain it to a bunch of she-cats." He spluttered after a while, looking slightly pleased for coming up with an excuse.

Fern and Cloud rolled their eyes. Marble watched them with interest before returning to her spot.

Soon, Storm left them for a brief amount of time, searching for some food.

* * *

**Fern's POV**

"I'm bored." Fern complained. "Mother's been gone for ages."

"So am I." Ember let out a yawn, as if to prove his point. "I'm almost falling asleep with boredom."

"Stop whining." Cloud grumbled. "Just try kill each other like you always do."

"We've done that already." Fern told Cloud, her tone high-pitched and whiny.

"Three times." Ember added, grumpily.

Just then, Mother poked her head in. "Do I hear arguing?" She questioned them, coming into the den. Fern couldn't help noticing a flash of relief as she mentally counted them all. She soon forgot her curiosity though, distracted with other things.

"Nooo!" The three kits meowed simultaneously.

Marble had just been watching them and she gave a small nod. Fern whipped her head around and glared at her. Marble met her gaze with surprising defiance. For a mute kit, Fern didn't class Marble as weak or unsociable. She wouldn't say that she _admired _Marble, but in a way she did.

Still, Ember was her favourite sibling. The only one who she struggled to beat. Though she always beat him. One day she would leave and start her own rogue group where she would be the best and strongest member. Though when she told Mother, she seemed almost angry. Telling Fern never to speak of doing that again. Slightly confused, she had nodded and had never brought it up again.

That didn't dampen her ideas though. She wanted to start a group and Ember would join. Maybe Marble could. Probably not Cloud, though she didn't want anyone being left out. Cloud seemed fine with living with Mother forever so maybe she wouldn't mind.

Fern wasn't planning on going for some time yet. So she extinguished her plans, putting them aside to think about later, and she raced off to join Ember for a game of chase.

* * *

**Storm's POV**

A brief whiff of the scent and Storm was racing back to the den. She recognised it instantly and it was far worse than the foxes nearby.

Clear Sky was near. It would only be a matter of time before her den got discovered and..She didn't even want to think about what would happen next. She didn't know what would happen next.

But she knew that it wouldn't be good.

There was only one thought in her mind as she watched her four kits curl up and almost instantly fall asleep:

She would make sure that Clear Sky never got to the kits. Or she'd die trying.

* * *

**Marble's POV**

Marble was awake first, poking her head out and straining to see the sunrise. The den was facing in pretty much the opposite direction, making the yellow orb practically out of reach. She watched her siblings and Mother, making sure that they were asleep, before heading out to find a better position to watch the sunrise.

Slowly, the sun climbed up the sky, emitting more and more light onto the woodland below.

"Marble? MARBLE!" a call made her jump. Mother sounded frantic, but why? Confused, she turned around and noticed Mother looking straight at her. "Don't you know the dangers of the woods?"

Marble nodded, her eyes fixed on the ground. She tried to look apologetic but she wasn't doing a great job of it. She was mainly surprised and confused. Fern and Ember had caused rather deep scratches on each other but all they got was a brief telling off. Yet when she strayed a few fox-lengths from the den, Mother had a panic attack. She just didn't understand.

"Why did you come out here?" Mother demanded to know. Then she remembered that Marble didn't speak. "Come back inside."

Marble followed behind, looking behind, longingly, at the woodland beyond the den.

* * *

**Storm's POV**

"Don't ever do that again!" Storm snapped at Marble, worry making her seem angry and nasty to the kits. _What if Clear Sky had seen her? What if he is on his way? _She gave Marble a severe telling off even though it wasn't really her fault. Marble was just a curious kit. But curiosity could easily kill and she wanted Marble to be aware of that.

Soon, she began to feel bad. Marble didn't know about her father nearby and she didn't want to have to say that he was. As far as they knew, their father was dead. If they asked, she'd recite the same tale. They were crossing a thunderpath to get to the woodland and their father got hit. Clear Sky was dead to the kits as much as he was dead to her.

Which was why she didn't want to see him. He wasn't their father and he had no right to see them.

Though in a rather small woods like this, he would soon find them and her stories would unravel and fall apart. Then he'd take them back to his rogue group and they'd be trapped under his overprotective and destructive rein.

By late afternoon, she had made up her mind.

They had to move to a new den.

So whilst she was hunting, she went a little further and eventually found a decent site before going back, with a crow in her jaws, to move her kits to the safer location. Away from the foxes she had sighted before and away from the, now fading, scent of Clear Sky. He had moved on, but he would soon be back.

Storm was sure of that.

* * *

**Ember's POV**

"Where are we going?" Ember asked as Mother ushered him out of the den. She seemed in a hurry but why?

"To a new home." Mother told him, already walking off at a brisk pace.

"I like this home!" Fern whined, rushing to catch up.

"So do I!" Ember added.

"I also like it!" Cloud put in.

Marble nodded, looking confused and upset.

Mother slowed slightly, making it easier for Cloud to catch up. She had been lagging behind slightly but now she was up with the rest of them.

"I also like the den but it's.. not safe anymore." Mother told them, hesitating slightly.

"But why?" Ember questioned in an irritatingly curious voice that seemed to annoy Mother.

She let out a sigh. "There are foxes nearby."

Ember didn't know if she was lying or not but he decided to believe her.

Fern looked sceptical though. "Can't you just defend us?"

"What, even when I'm out hunting?"

"Take us! We're old enough to learn." Fern pleaded. "I want to staaayyyy!"

Ember could tell that Fern wasn't being deliberately whiny as he could see small tears glistening in her eyes.

"Fern's crying!" He told Mother, ignoring Fern's glare.

"Am not." She muttered, blinking quickly.

"Fern, we have to leave. Whether you like it or not." Mother started trotting, the kits almost running to keep up.

A scent of male-cat hung in the air, seeming to worry Mother.

It seemed familiar, but also not. Ember decided that he would follow the scent later and see who it belonged to.

* * *

**I think that this will come in two parts because it's already nearly 3500 words.**

**Cya in the next and final part!**


End file.
